Sensual Sparring
by Kreidian
Summary: A simple sparring session between Korra and Shepard turns into so much more! Fluffy sexy goodness inspired by a tumblr prompt. So blame @raedmagdon for this one!
Asami walked quickly through the halls of her large estate, her sharp clicking sounds reverberating against the marble floor in a smooth tempo. Her footsteps came to a quick halt as she saw an alien form round the corner of the hallway. Garrus was holding his prized sniper rifle, fully deployed, resting it on his shoulder as he held onto its grip. A sure sign the turian was planning to head to the field behind the estate for some target practice.

She didn't so much as flinch when she first saw him, having become accustomed to his, and his fellow aliens, unusual not-human appearance. A fact that spoke volumes of just how long it had been since the crew of the Normandy had effectively crash landed on this planet.

"Asami," Garrus greeted her cheerfully before nodding his head to his rifle, "Beautiful day to shoot things don't you think? Me and Ash are gonna have a rematch if you'd care to join us."

"Still battling it out for silver?" Asami teased him.

"First off, Shepard doesn't count. She cheats." Garrus insisted, though the sarcastic edge of his tone made it clear he was joking, mostly, "Secondly, yes. Yes we are."

"I appreciate the invite, Garrus, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline this time." Asami smile back at him, "I was actually looking for Liara. You haven't seen her around by any chance, have you?"

"Oh. She's at the gym, catching the show." Garrus said, jerking his free thumb back over his shoulder.

"What show?" Asami asked with a curled eyebrow of curiosity.

"You'll see when you get there." Garrus said, his mandibles spreading in what Asami was pretty sure was a sort of alien grin. Whatever his meaning, the turian seemed satisfied with his explanation and simply walked past Asami on his way out of the mansion.

Asami wasted only a second giving Garrus a questioning glance before deciding to simply move on herself, falling back into a quick stride as she made her way to the workout room nearby. Asami was not surprised to find the room in question filled with the noise of intense training, despite the warm summer day.

Her exotic house guests had taken full advantage of the amenities available to them in the Sato estate to keep up their high level of physical conditioning. Something which Asami herself appreciated, more for Korra's sake then her own. It was rare for the Avatar to find people who could keep up with her. Plus they served as quite the inspiration for others to get into shape. Even Mako and Bolin had started getting back into their old training habits despite neither being pro-benders anymore.

Asami's eyes were quick to lock onto Liara sitting alone on a bench against the wall of the training room. Like many of the other aliens, the lovely blue woman was very noticeable. Which worked to Asami's benefit, who wasted no time approaching her.

"Liara, there you are, you mentioned you had something for me?" Asami asked the asari standing politely next to her.

"Yes, I do." Liara said. Her eyes remained focused forward towards the center of the room as she almost unconsciously handed Asami a datapad that she had placed besides her. "The information you requested. Broad spectrum market analysis and recommendations for all of Future Industries civilian products. This should more than help your company compete with Cabbage Corp's lower prices without sacrificing any quality."

"Wow, you didn't have to do all this." Asami was genuinely impressed that the asari scientist had managed to compile months of market research effectively overnight. Internally she was also doubly impressed that an entire room's worth of information could fit literally in the palm of her hands. She still felt that internal spark of excitement every time she swiped through the reports across the thin electronic screen she now held.

It showed just how much of an tech head Asami truly was that even long after she had gotten used to her guests more alien appearances, she was still in awe of their advanced technology.

"I can't thank you enough Liara, this will be a huge help for my company." Asami gushed appreciatively.

"Mm hmm." Liara replied casually, barely paying attention to Asami's words. That was strange, as the asari scientists was usually far more attentive in their conversations. Unless of course something more fascinating had her attention.

"Is everything alright?" Asami asked her.

"Mmm, everything's perfect." Liara replied wistfully, still staring away from her. With a slight frown Asami looked over to what had enraptured the asari so.

One look and she realized exactly what show Garrus was referring to. She also damn near dropped the datapad in her hands.

In the center of the room, on the large padded sparring mat, Korra and Shepard were presently squared off against each other. The two women were clearly pushing the each other hard despite this being only a simple sparring match. Their mutual competitive streaks meant that there was no such thing as light training session between those two. As a result both of them were sweating heavily in the summer heat.

That alone would have made for an impressive display, but both women had decided to dress for the warmer weather. Which meant both women were wearing short, skin hugging workout shorts and tight fitting sports bras. The outfits left nothing to the imagination, perfectly displaying every sensual curve of their athletic bodies. Both Shepard's pale freckled skin and Korra's smooth darker tones showed through in the large areas of their bodies that remained bare. The thin layer of sweat on that exposed skin giving them both an alluring lustrous sheen as their toned muscles flexed with every powerful punch and kick.

Their deliciously sculpted abs in particular were a feast for the eyes. Those washboard like bellies seemed to not so much flex as writhe sensually with every motion the two sexy combatants made as they circled each other. The occasional clear drop of sweat marking a path through the smooth bumps of their torso as it traveled down their bodies.

It was no wonder that Liara had been so enraptured, as Asami gladly joined her in taking in the full display before them. In that moment Asami could not imagine a more alluringly enthralling sight. And that's when things got better.

Korra went on the offensive, rushing in with a powerful kick, but Shepard surprised her by maneuvering quickly inside of the attack, trapping the Avatar's leg against her shoulder and lifting her up slightly before slamming her down on her back quickly. The Commander positioned herself so her body was between the Korra's powerful legs as Shepard kept her pinned down with one hand pressed against her upper chest while the other kept a lock on her leg. It was intended as a very aggressive maneuver, deadly in combat, but in that moment it reminded Asami of the last time she was in a position very similar position. Only that time she was the one with her back on the floor, and Korra was the one in an aggressive position over her, and neither of them were wearing any clothes.

Before she could dwell on that memory, Korra struck back suddenly wrapping her powerful legs around Shepard's neck and shoulders, twisting her body quickly to wrestle the Spectre down, immediately reversing their positions so she was now on top. She was sitting on Shepard's chest, trying to lock her arm with her own while Korra's other fist was ready to strike a blow to her opponent's head. Yet all Asami could think about was how perfectly placed Shepard's face was between Korra's legs. If she just leaned her head forward slightly …

Before Asami could finish that thought, Shepard responded immediately with a move that showed both her greater experience and augmented strength. Slamming her feet into the mat as she thrust her hips up, unbalancing the Avatar on top of her with the sudden unexpected motion. Shepard took full advantage of the situation to kick her body over while pushing herself and Korra's weight with her free hand. The result of which cause Korra to find herself suddenly face to face against the mat as Shepard flipped over on top of her back. With Korra momentarily dazed, Shepard moved with surgical speed, turning around quickly and wrapping her arm around the Avatar's neck. By the time Korra recovered it was too late, the Commander had her locked down completely, pulling back with her arm while pressing her body against Korra's from behind. This caused Korra to arch her back sharply, which had the added benefit of pushing her chest out in quite a lovely display.

"Alright, you win." Korra conceded after several moments of, in Asami's opinion, very erotic struggling, "I thought I almost had you that time."

"You got a little cocky on that last pin." Shepard replied with a satisfied smirk as she got to her feet before helping Korra up as well, "But don't feel bad, that was really impressive. Would have given me trouble in a real fight." As if to accent her point, or perhaps for the added tease, Shepard gave Korra a playful slap on her ass, chuckling at Korra's sudden but equally playful yelp.

That's when the sound of a datapad hitting the floor suddenly echoed around the room. Fortunately the datapad was built to Alliance military specifications and was designed to withstand a great deal more than a simple four foot drop. This fact was far from Asami's mind, however, who was simply staring, wide eyed and mouth open, at the two incredibly sexy women before her. Unfortunately, both of these women were now staring back at her.

"Hey Asami, you ok?" Korra asked with her friendly caring voice showing her concern for her girlfriend.

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm fine. Why? Is my nose bleeding?" Asami blurted out. Even if she hadn't been blushing before, she was definitely blushing now as she realized what she just said without thinking. She tried to avert her eyes on instinct, and noticed Liara next to her was displaying telling shades of purple in some parts of her otherwise bright blue skin.

"Uh … no?" Korra replied, tilting her head slightly as she stared back carefully, making sure Asami's cute and perfect nose was in fact still in pristine shape.

"Ha, I'm sure it's not her nose that's leaking." Shepard said bluntly, sporting a wide knowing grin as she eyed both of the flustered women by the bench. "Our workout a little too hot for you, Ms. Sato?"

"Shepard, be nice." Liara told her bondmate, "It's rude to tease our host like that."

"Right," Shepard groaned sarcastically in response, "It's not like you weren't also oogling our sexy butts as we wrestled around on the floor."

"So glad you liked what you saw!" Korra laughed joyfully, enjoying the rare sight of her girlfriend looking a whole lot less refined than normal.

"It's not like either of us are denying it." Asami recovered quickly, "There is a reason we're dating you two after all. Besides, I'd like to see you two maintain your composure if we were putting on an equally sexy display."

"It's true your sexy body can be a big distraction sometimes," Korra winked at Asami before pointing at herself with her thumb, "But I'm the Avatar. The bridge to the spiritual world. I gotta be able to control my emotions and keep focus in battle."

"Oh is that right? You really think it's that easy?" Asami taunted with an arched eyebrow before casting a glance over at Liara next to her. The mischievous smile across the Asari's lips quietly signaling to her that she too had the same idea.

"Well if that's the case, why don't we put her mighty Avatar self control to the test?" Liara suggested as she stood up and faced Asami, who simply smirked back in knowing confirmation.

There was no other warning as Liara moved in close to Asami's body, grabbing the woman by the collar of her jacket before pressing those supple blue lips against hers. The kiss was slow but eager and passionate, as if the asari was using her entire body to deliver the perfect kiss. Asami lifted a hand and lightly cupped Liara's opposing cheek as she returned the kiss with every bit of passion as she was receiving.

Unlike the battle that took place between Korra and Shepard moments earlier, this display was not about the physical, but all about the sensual. Both women moved in slow and sultry ways as they held their bodies tightly against each other without once breaking contact with their lips. Asami even felt Liara's hand resting tenderly against her hip, a gesture she decided to take one step further by allowing her other hand to fall onto Liara's shapely rear.

They maintained their kissing stance for several moments more before finally and ever so slowly breaking contact. Each flashing the other a playful smirk before turning back at their respective girlfriends. The look on Korra's face was absolutely priceless. She now mirrored the same wide eyed, open mouth, and bright red look of shock and arousal. So much for her Avatar sense of self control.

Shepard, however, stood as a sharp contrast to the flustered Avatar, wearing a silly looking grin with no sense or desire to hide how much she was obviously enjoying the whole thing. She even went so far as to give them both a very approving thumbs up. She probably would have spurred them on even further if she didn't suspect Korra might blow a gasket at the implication.

"That was awesome." Shepard laughed, "Maybe next time we should have our sparring match in bikinis and a mud pit and see how far you go."

"Asami?" Korra's adorable lyrical whine pretty much confirmed Asami's suspicions, and hinted at her girlfriend's likely jealousy induced arousal.

"I'm sorry, Korra, that was a bit inappropriate I suppose." Asami said, though her sultry tone told everyone this was clearly not an apology, more like a challenge. "I'll be heading back to my bedroom if you'd like to discuss this further." Without missing a beat Asami swiped the datapad back up off the floor before turning around and strutting out the door.

It was not lost on Liara how much Asami was swaying her hips in a deliberately alluring display, knowing all too well how Korra would be staring at her ass as she walked away. Looking back Liara almost burst out laughing at the sight of the somewhat overwhelmed Korra who seemed unsure how to process what she just saw.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Shepard teased the younger woman, even as she pushed her forward for her own good, "Go show your girlfriend some of that Avatar Spirit!"

Korra stumbled forward awkwardly and mumbled something that might have been a thank you before rushing out the door with what was probably a disproportionate amount of urgency. Liara was not surprised to hear her bondmate laughing rather bluntly as a result, and simply chose to roll her eyes at her rather than encourage her antics any further.

"I'm guessing from the jovial mood that something happened." A smoky voice pulled their attention to the woman entering the training room, "Which might explain why Korra nearly ran me over as she chased after Asami back there."

Like Korra and Shepard, this woman was clearly here to train, wearing a green colored sports bra and loose fitting sweat pants. Her hair was tied back into a perfectly braided ponytail to keep her long hair away from her sharp face, instantly recognizable by the telling beauty mark under her right eye.

"Ah, don't mind them, Kuvira." Shepard spoke up, nodding towards the metalbender, "Korra and 'Sami simply decided to continue their workout with some paired alternative calisthenics."

"Sex, it's called sex." Kuvira said as she leveled a slight frown at the Commander, she wasn't one whose buttons were quite so easily pushed.

"Yes, you're right, I'm sure." Liara admitted with a cheery smile, "But don't worry. I assure you, you didn't miss anything of significance."

"That much I know already." Kuvira shrugged as she looked back at Liara. Her eyes studied the Asari for an extended moment before she asked, "Is that red lipstick you're wearing?"

In response Liara calmly rubbed her lips clean and looked thoughtfully at the red stain it produced on her glove, "So it is."

Kuvira sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked back at Shepard, who was currently wearing a smirk that looked far too amused. "So did you still want that sparring match you promised, or are you two just going to jump each other now?"

"Nah, I'm good." Shepard said holding her palms up, "Just got done wiping the floor with Ms. Avatar, so I'm ready for round two."

Liara resisted the urge to chuckle, remembering the first time she heard Shepard using that phrase. Fortunately Kuvira didn't seem to notice, though clearly Shepard did from the way she was grinning back at her.

"Unless of course there was something you needed from me Liara?" Shepard asked her, adding a deliberate emphasis to the word 'need'.

For the moment Liara considered taking up Shepard on her silent offer. Then Kuvira removed her sweat pants to reveal the loose green running shorts she was wearing underneath. While not the same skin hugging style as the shorts Shepard was currently wearing, Kuvira's outfit was no less alluring. And the thought of watching Shepard going through another round of intense sparring with another equally sexy athletic woman was simply too good of an opportunity to dismiss.

Liara wasn't even remotely subtle about the way she was staring at the metalbender's ass and toned legs as she bent over to slip those pants off her feet. All the more so because she knew Shepard was watching her.

"Oh no, I have everything I need right now." Liara said in a subtle sultry tone, "But don't worry Commander, our … conversation can wait."


End file.
